1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is a novel panty hose garment with special panels fashioned on the inner thighs to reduce friction, wear and chafing.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The body garment described as "panty hose" is one of the most widely available articles of clothing on the retail market today. Most such panty hose are manufactured for use by women and are considered fashion accessories--an article of clothing to coordinate with and complement other articles of attire.
It should be noted that panty hose are functional as well as fashionable in that they are worn for warmth and for support.
However, even those that are designed for function strive to meet exacting criteria for appearance which dictates the use of light denier fibers and loose or open knits.
Such open knits fabrics are subject to excessive wear when the fabric comes into repeated contact with itself or other surfaces. This wearing condition is experienced by many women whose inner thighs brush together while walking. Under such conditions the open knit of the fabric stretches even further permitting the skin of the inner thighs to rub together and chafe. The fibers themselves also wear through very readily resulting in holes in the fabric. The holes quickly develop into runs and thereby shorten the useful life of the garment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a low-friction surface on the inner thigh region of the panty hose resulting not only in improved wearing characteristics of the garment but also in enhanced comfort as well.